kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelie Granite
Angelie Granite (Numbuh 119 II) is a girl that loves to bug Harvey, and a friend of Sector W. She is a Logia earthbender, and the most powerful earthbender on Earth, having bested her master, Bumi, and taken his place in the Order of the White Lotus. History Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Doll", Angie played around with Harvey when he was shrunk to mouse size by the Shrink Potion. Harvey admitted that Angie was one of his best friends, and she hugged him to her cheek. She officially made her debut in Operation: DEATH-EGG, arriving at Sector W's treehouse with Harvey, after Harvey was finally returned to normal after drinking the shrink potion. She and the other members of Sector W then chased a mysterious figure (who was Johnny 2x4) that was stealing part of Harvey's bedroom wall. They made it to a secret underground hideout, where they watched Plank do a musical number and awaken his new army of wooden boards. After the song, Angie and the others were caught and knocked out by Johnny. In Final Preparations, she fell asleep and went to the Dream Realm, where she was taught earthbending by The Chronicler. After waking up, she used her new power to get the team into the Brotherhood Base. When Harvey was shot and knocked out by the Darkness Cannon, Angie kissed him to wake him up. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Angie accompanied Team Leader and Sector W during most of the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. She helped make their way through earth-themed stages like Groudon Volcano and The Tree of Beginning, where she met with the Volcano Spirit, Groudon, and the Earth God, Regigigas. When they arrived at Halcandra, she and Nigel learned to combine their elemental powers to bend lava. When her team had finally encountered Harvey, possessed by Lord Gnaa, Angie helped the others to try and bring Harvey to his senses, doing so by kissing him, and Harvey was eventually set free. When the group arrived at the Avatar Realms, Angie did battle with Toph Beifong. Nextgen Series In the future, Angie and Harvey are married and have two children: a 7-year-old son named Anthony Stone McKenzie, and a 5-year-old daughter named Michelle, and both are earthbenders. In Anthony Ant, Angie scolds her son for once again tormenting tiny alien, Vweeb. Anthony is shortly cursed by Viridi to shrink to 1 inch tall, much to Angie's worry. She begins to care for her son during his tiny state, feeding him baby food and bathing him in the sink. She later helps Vweeb train Anthony in Tiny Style by trying to step on him, and smashes him flat by accident. In Mason's Playdate, Rachel comes to Angie's house to borrow her Minish Dust, which she planned to use on Cheren in Cheren's Training. In Viridi's Last Stand, Angie introduces her old friend, Chiri to the Sector W team. Chiri takes them to meet her children as they shrink the kids down into Minish Woods, while Angie stays her normal size. Later, when they go to Ashland Park, the world gets invaded by Viridi's Forces of Nature, and General Caud comes to take Angie away. When he shoots Angie's head off, she reveals herself as a Logia-type earthbender as her head breaks into rocks, then comes back on. She fights the troops, but Michelle suddenly gets captured, and Angie has to surrender. They are taken to Planet Flora, but Sector W manages to rescue Angie with the Pikmin's help. Angie saves Michelle on her own, then destroys General Caud. In Operation: FROST, Anthony was convinced by Rumpel Stiltskin that he wouldn't get into college if he didn't wear shoes, making him upset, and he wouldn't be good at anything. Angie told him that she went through college without shoes, and even if he didn't go, he'd still grow up to be successful. In Legend of the Seven Lights, as Anthony continues slumping at earthbending, Angie wishes he had someone's example to follow - they had forgotten about Cheren, who turned into a toy. Battles *Angie and Sector W vs. Brotherhood villains. *Sector W and Rachel vs. Earth Scorpion. *Sector W, Team Leader, and Team Dark vs. Ghirahim. *Angie, Eva, Nigel, and Rachel vs. Groudon. *Sector W and Rachel vs. Lord Gnaa (possessing Harvey). *Angie and Nigel vs. Toph and Zuko. *Angie and other heroes vs. Brotherhood of Evil. *All heroes vs. Arceus. *Angie vs. Tiny Anthony (training). *Angie vs. General Caud. Relationships Harvey McKenzie Angie is Harvey's best friend who has a crush on him, and loves to bug him, much to his chagrin. Harvey grew to like her more over time, and the two eventually get married and have kids. Anthony and Michelle McKenzie Anthony and Michelle are Angie's son and daughter, whom she loves above everything else. She's determined to see her kids have happy, healthy lives, and will protect them from any danger they're in. She's training her son to be great at earthbending, which he's bad at, while Michelle is talented, and will make sure that both of them are ready for the trials ahead. Appearance Angie is about Harvey's height, with light-brown hair, green eyes, a green tank-top with faded white stripes, and white khaki shorts. She walks around barefoot because she's an earthbender. Personality Angie is a playful, carefree spirited girl. She has a crush on Harvey, and loves to bug him. When she and Harvey are grown up and are married, she still maintains her playful, childish spirits. At the same time, she assumes the responsibilities of an adult, especially now that she has children. Angie deeply cares about her children, and does her best to protect them. Angie also possesses a close connection with the earth, and on common occasions likes to lie outside and sleep, hearing nothing but the gentle breeze as she feels the very heartbeat of Mother Earth, and feels everything living, moving. Powers Angie is a very powerful earthbender, having mastered nearly all types, such as metalbending. When teamed up with a firebender like Nigel, the two are able to lavabend. By the time she turned 27, she has reached the Logia level of earthbending, making her immune to all regular attacks. Weaknesses As a Logia, the only thing that can subdue her power is chi-blocking or Armament Haki, and also when the two are put together. She will definitely hesitate to attack when her children are in danger. Stories She's Appeared *Attitude Adjustment (mentioned) *Doll *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Practice (mentioned) *Memories (mentioned) *Operation DUSK (voice) *The Son of Evil (voice) *Anthony Ant *Mason's Playdate (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Life of Mika (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Angie is based off of LazyPencilLender's Angelina Stone. Her last name, "Granite", is a kind of stone, just as Angie's last name was Stone. Also, this one is an Angelie, while the other one was an Angelina. **Just as well, Angie's numbuh, 119 II, references Angelina's numbuh, 119 (Eleventy-nine), and how she's the second one. *Her Sburb Title would be Empress of Earth, due to her powerful earthbending. *She is the first OC in the Gameverse to not know of her element bending right away. *She was the first future parent to reveal to be a Logia. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Earthbenders Category:Logia Category:Sector W Members Category:McKenzie Family Category:White Lotus Members Category:Noble Earthbender Families